Consecuencias de un Amor
by Nacha.Malfoy
Summary: Bella descubre que está embarazada e ilusa cree ciegamente que el bebe es de Jacob. ¿Qué pasara cuando descubra que las necesidades de su bebe no son las normales, y que en vez de aullar parece tener colmillos y desear sangre?
1. La noticia

**Disclaimer:** Estos personajes no son mios lamentablemente T.T... si me adjudico la historia que es completa y exclusivamente de mi imaginacion y de una conversacion con una amiga que me conto algo de alguien...xDDD... disfruten la historia

* * *

Consecuencias de un Amor

**Capitulo 1**

_Bella_**  
**

No podía creer lo que acababa de ocurrir, o no podía imaginarme totalmente lo que me estaba pasando. Siempre, cuando mis amigas se hacían esos estúpidos test de embarazo, yo no podía creer lo irresponsables que eran al dejarse llevar por las situaciones. Pero sin embargo ahí me encontraba yo, en el baño, esperando los malditos 5 minutos para saber el por qué de mí atraso.

Con Jacob estábamos juntos alrededor de cinco meses, yo tomaba pastillas responsablemente, pero ocurrió este atraso inesperado, no sé cuándo podría haber sucedido, ya que siempre cumplía con los anticonceptivos, pero esto me tiene los nervios de punta.

-_Bella, ¿ya está listo?_- escuché decir a Jacob desde la puerta del baño de mi casa.

-_Todavía no Jacob, acabo de terminar_- mentí, llevaba ahí sentada ya más tiempo del permitido y el test lo había hecho hace más de tres minutos.

No quería ver el resultado, eso era seguro, no podía quedar embarazada a los tan solo 20 años, eso no podía suceder. ¿Qué diría Charlie?, era capaz de mandarme de vuelta a Arizona con mi madre, sin importarle un rábano lo que pasara con Jacob y mis amigos de la vida.

Jacob me había apoyado en todo siempre, pero últimamente me había estado atestando un poco, por lo que siempre terminaba contándole todas mis molestias a mi mejor amigo Edward. Él si que sabía como tratar a una mujer, no como Jacob, que al ser menor que yo, a veces se portaba como un verdadero bebé. A Edward no le causó gracia cuando le conté que salía con Jacob, pero no tuvo más remedio que aceptarlo y superarlo. La familia de Jacob (Black), y la de Edward (Cullen) nunca se habían llevado bien en la antigüedad, por lo que ellos se odiaban mutuamente.

¿Qué me diría Edward si sabe lo de mi repentino embarazo?, me apoyaría esta vez claramente, eso se supone que hacen los amigos, pero no se si el embarazo sea una excepción a esa regla, y menos si fue con Jacob.

-_Bella, ¿puedo entrar por favor?, mi paciencia se colma._- Jacob interrumpió mis pensamientos.

-_¿Por qué mejor me dejas en paz de una vez por todas?, de igual manera sabrás la noticia-_ le respondí agresivamente, últimamente estaba totalmente irritada.

Le conté a Jessica lo sucedido, y ella inmediatamente le fue con el cuento a Jacob, yo quería saber si estaba embarazada o no, pero sola. No con la presión de Jacob al lado, a parte él pasaba el mayor tiempo con sus amigos de la Push, y después me criticaba por que casi vivía en la casa de los Cullen.

Lentamente a la velocidad de tortuga, me levante del retrete, para ver la respuesta que se encontraba en el test, sobre el lavamanos. ¡Demonios!, antes de verlo me tropecé, por lo que antes de tiempo cause el pánico de Jacob o por lo menos eso creía yo.

-_Bella, ábreme la puerta inmediatamente si no quieres que la derribe_- gritó, menos mal que Charlie se había ido de patrulla por el bosque, o sino si que estaría totalmente perdida.

-_Ya Jacob, ¡para!, si casi me caí nada más_- Abrí la puerta para que se tranquilizara y me dejara de molestar de una vez por todas.

-_¿Lo viste?-_ fue lo primero que me pregunto al entrar, nunca había visto su cara tan pálida antes.

-_No aun no, ni siquiera quiero hacerlo, pero no me queda mas remedio-_ le dije afligida, a pesar de nuestros problemas, lo estimaba mucho, ahora era difícil decir si lo amaba o no, pero si lo quería. Odio cuando estos cuestionamientos salen en momentos de presión como estos.

Suavemente, con su anormal alta temperatura corporal, tomo mi mano y me guió hasta donde yacía aquel endemoniado test. Su cara fue la peor que vi jamás, por que él a diferencia mía, si quería tener un hijo, pero en cambio yo, ni loca.

Sonrió, incluso por un momento pensé que me estaba haciendo una broma, por lo que no demore demasiado tiempo en acercarme al lavamanos y comprobar por mi misma, el signo positivo (+) que salía en la muestra.

Mi mundo se derribó en el momento exacto en que mi visión vio aquel signo que cambio mi vida para siempre, no podía creerlo, tan sínica era que criticaba el embarazo joven, pero sin embargo yo me encontraba en ese momento exacto.

Jacob emocionado me abrazo, alegre, no se de qué. Prometió un millón de cosas que no escuche ni razoné, no sé por qué, no reaccionaba a nada externo. Mi visión se nublo, mis piernas tiritaban, ante el caluroso abrazo de Jacob, mis oídos se taparon, por lo que a continuación me desmaye.

Para mi era mejor que todo lo que pasaba era un sueño, lo único que esperaba que Jacob no le contara a nadie, no quería que la gente pensara mal de mí. Pero ¿Qué le diría a mi padre?, ¿Qué le diría a mi familia, mis amigos, parientes, Forks?, esto no me podía estar sucediendo a mi, eso era imposible.

A pesar de mi inconciencia ante mi desmayo, mi cerebro seguía funcionando como en vigilia, era horrible, entre que no podía despertarme de aquella horrible pesadilla y de lo que me pasaba.

Después de alrededor de 30 minutos de inconciencia, que para mi fueron alrededor de cinco minuto en promedio, desperté en mi cama, Jacob se encontraba al lado mío, tomado de mi mano, con una sonrisa extremadamente feliz a mi parecer, ante la fatal noticia que le había golpeado, o por lo menos conmigo lo había hecho.

-_Te desmayaste Bella_- me dijo dulcemente, nunca después de los cinco meses que llevamos saliendo me había tratado tan tiernamente, esperaba que le durara.

-_¿Qué pasó?_- pregunte aturdida, rogando que todo lo que había pasado fuera completamente mentira y que fuera todo parte de mi imaginación.

-S_upongo que te emocionaste tanto por la noticia de nuestro hijo, que te desmayaste-_ me dijo- _suerte que te alcance a agarrar antes de que llegaras al suelo, amor_.

-_¡Oh!-_ mencione, claramente me golpeo la noticia, pero no para emocionarme, lo único que quiero hacer es morir, todo menos tener un hijo, que para mi seria una maldición, pero para él no, como el no estará gorda 9 gigantescos y largos meses.

-_¿Estás bien, Bella?, No hallo la hora de contárselo a tu padre_- me beso rápidamente en los labios. Entre en pánico, ese pequeño detalle se me había olvidado, Charlie.

-_¡No no no no!_- le dije asustada- _no le puedes decir, no quiero que sepa aun Jacob, ¿Pero que demonios estas pensando?, ¿en tenerlo?_

Jacob quedo pálido, no se si por que el quería demasiado que supiera Charlie, o por la segunda pregunta que salio casi por si sola de mi boca.

-_¿Quieres abortar Bella?, ¿Pero quién eres y que hiciste con Bella?, No puedo creer que eso halla salido de tu boca, ¿Qué demonios piensas tu Bella?, yo claramente quiero que nazca nuestro hijo_.

Claramente era la segunda pregunta, no sabia que decir, sabia que terminaríamos en una pelea, pero era necesario, yo no podría estar embarazada, no ahora.

-_Si Jacob quiero abortar, esto es difícil para mi, yo seré la que estará 9 meses con él o ella, y yo tendré que dejar de estudiar, no tú._

-_¡Claramente no sabes nada, Isabella!_- Ups dijo mi nombre, estaba furioso- _Yo también tendré que dejar de estudiar, tendré que trabajar para mantenerlo o mantenerla, ¡que egoísta eres!, ¿crees que eres la única perjudicada?_

-_Por supuesto que soy la perjudicada, tu no serás el que andará con una panza gigante, y si te perjudica tanto, ¿qué problema hay en no tenerlo?, tú sabes que Charlie es capaz de encerrarme._

-_No serias capaz Isabella Swan, ni yo te lo permitiría_

-_En ese caso Jacob, lo que sea, no abortare, pero si tu te das media vuelta y te vas, te arrepentirás, y en cuanto a Charlie, no te preocupes, yo veré cuando le cuento. Espero que esto se mantenga en secreto, hasta que este completamente segura que estoy embarazada por una muestra de sangre._

¡Fin!

* * *

Una nueva historia, es real, se sorprenderán, pero yo la lleve a esto, así que es mía de igual manera…Quedaran atónitos con la sorpresa que les tendré en los próximos capítulos, seriamente…

Bueno nos vemos en el próximo capi….

Bye….NM

PS: esta historia va dedicada a la persona que me contó la historia, naty, besotes mujer, espero que te guste la teleserie….xD….y también a mi amiga Magdi. Malfoy, que siempre me insiste que escriba, aunque yo encuentre que no lo hago bien. Y finalmente a mi vampiro personal, que al parecer me destapa las patitas en la noche, ya que ando resfriada ¬¬.

PS 2: no crean que me gusta que Bella esté con Jacob, así que les dejo a la imaginación lo que pasa…^^…los adoro.


	2. Confesiones con mi mejor amigo

**Disclaimer:** Estos personajes no son mios si no que de Stephanie Meyer, yo juego con ellos e invento historias y locuras...xDD... me adjudico la historia que la invente yo, y salio de una conversacion con una amiga... que me conto algo de alguien ...xDDD enjoy it!

* * *

Consecuencias de un Amor

**Capitulo 2**

_Bella_

Después de la larga discusión con Jacob, tiritando de furia rápidamente me fui a su casa, casi amenazado de muerte si él contaba algo de mi repentino embarazo a alguien, y muerte total si le contaba a Jessica, en ese caso bailaría sobre sus cenizas.

Mi cabeza daba vueltas, aún no me tragaba la noticia de mi accidente, o por lo menos no del todo. Trataba de pensar como contarle a Edward, sabía que hoy día estaba todo el día en su casa, pero no me atrevía a pisar suelo fuera de mi hogar, por lo que decidí quedarme en casa en pijamas. Charlie no se dio cuenta de mi rareza, cuando llegó no le dije nada, pero con él es fácil comportarse así, ya que él es de esas personas que no te pregunta por que estas de esa forma o de otra, solo lo asume por si sólo.

Como si mi mejor amigo hubiera sabido que pensaba en él o en hablar con él, me llamó.

-_¿Bella?_- me dijo al adivinar que siempre la que contestaba el teléfono era yo- _¿A dónde demonios estás?_

-_Edward, Emm…Hola, estoy en mi casa ¿Por qué?_- trate de actuar lo mas normal posible.

-_¿Cómo que por qué?, te olvidaste que hoy día veríamos películas en mi casa, aprovechando que mis hermanas y mi madre se fueron de compras a Port Ángeles y que mi padre y mis hermanos se fueron a acampar._

Esto último me lo dijo algo extrañado, ya que yo nunca olvido las cosas que hacemos en la semana, por lo que esta sería la primera vez que lo olvido completamente.

-_Oh_- fue lo único que gesticule ante su gran discurso, sabia que se le ocurriría venir el para acá.

-_¿Qué sucede?, es que acaso hizo algo Jacob que estas tan extraña-_ Demonios es que acaso era adivino o que.

-_No, nada Jacob esta… bien_- fui cortante, no quería que viniera, sentía pánico al imaginarme contarle la noticia.

-_Voy para allá_- Antes de decirle algo, me colgó, entre en pánico.

Comencé raramente a caminar en círculos por mi pieza, me senté en una silla como 4 veces antes de que llegara Edward, no sabia que palabras usar ni como decirle, no se por que estaba tan nerviosa, esto era peor claramente que contarle a Charlie.

Sentí el golpe desenfrenante de la puerta, sabia que era Edward, y ante eso me demoré demasiado tiempo en abrir. Mis manos tiritaban al dirigirme a la puerta. Al abrirla lo primero que recibí fue un abrazo totalmente acogedor, por lo que inmediatamente me puse a llorar. Edward me tomo en brazos y se sentó en el sillón conmigo en sus piernas como un bebé, lloré alrededor de una hora, mis lagrimales claramente quedaron secos, y yo totalmente deshidratada. Edward me sentó finalmente a su lado, me miro a los ojos, tomando con sus frías manos mi cara para que nuestra visión fuera reciproca y me dijo:

-_Habla ahora bella-_ No podía decirle nada, por lo que negué con la cabeza, bajando automáticamente mi mirada. Él nuevamente tomo mi cabeza con sus manos subiéndola para que lo mirara a los ojos, estábamos uno frente a otro, si Jacob llegaba sería peor.

-_Bella, dime lo que te hizo ahora_- su cara mostraba notoriamente su enojo, por lo que me digne a hablar.

-_No me hizo nada Edward-_ iba a continuar, pero mi voz no quiso seguir diciendo palabra alguna, mis manos tomaron las suyas y las sacaron de mi cara lentamente.

-_Entonces que demonios te sucede, ¿Es que acaso llorar una hora por nada es normal?_- me dijo ya casi colapsando ante mi infantil silencio.

-_Prometes ¿que no te enojaras?_-dije como una niña le dice eso a su madre para que no la rete, pero este no era el caso

-_No me enojé cuando comenzaste con el imbécil de Jacob, ¿Qué puede ser peor?-_sonrió ante su respuesta, pero su cara se volvió seria, al instante preciso cuando lo miré finalmente a los ojos y comencé a relatarle lo que había pasado.

Su cara de pregunta no se la quitaba nadie, claramente no entendió nada de lo que le dije hasta que de una vez por todas le conté directamente a lo que me refería:

-_Edward, estoy embarazada_.

A pesar de su extraña pálida piel, lo vi mas blanco que nunca, sus dedos se fueron directamente a su cien, tratando de pensar seriamente lo que le había dicho, o tratar de tragarlo, como era la etapa que yo aún no podía superar. Después de largos minutos de espera, se paro rápidamente y me dijo:

-_¿Estás segura?, es que no puede ser, tú siempre fuiste responsable con esas cosas._-miró hasta donde yo estaba, claramente pensé que se iba a ir enfurecido, ¿es que acaso no lo entendía del todo?, me hablaba como si fuera él el responsable.

-_El test de embarazo dijo eso, pero pretendo sacarme una muestra de sangre, aunque me cueste un desmayo-_ me pare también, llegando a sus hombros, y acercándome a él, rodeando mis brazos en su rígido y musculoso tronco.

-_Bueno en ese caso vamos con Carlisle, él sabrá que hacer o ¿no?_- empalidecí, yo no quería que supiera nadie, hasta ahora no tenía antojos, mareos, ni nada, por lo menos que esperara una semana para ir con él y que todo Forks se entere.

-_Pretendo hacer lo que me dices Edward, pero quiero ir la próxima semana, no tengo ánimo alguno de moverme desde que supe._-me miró extrañado.

-_Bueno en ese caso, te acompaño la otra semana_, _pero si empiezas con síntomas lo llamaré inmediatamente para que te vea_- dijo normalmente como si la noticia que le conté no fuera nada-_ ahora, vete a cambiar de ropa para ir a ver películas o ¿no?_

-_¿Es que no escuchaste lo que te dije?, estoy embarazada Edward, ¿crees que puedo actuar como si nada hubiera pasado?, ni siquiera sabe Charlie.-_Esto casi lo grité, no soportaba haber estado casi toda la mañana pensando ¿Qué le diría?, para que actuara como si nada.

-_Bueno Bella, yo creo que deberías relajarte, respirar y cuando vayamos donde Carlisle pensarás en como decirle a Charlie ¿Bueno?, por ahora lo único que te queda por hacer es actuar como si nada hubiera pasado._

-_Pero Edward_- traté de decir, pero me interrumpió.

-_Pero Edward nada Bella, no creas que te dejaré aquí llorando como una bebé, mi misión como amigo es sacarte de este lugar, vístete y vamos por cabritas para preparar_ _y ver películas._

Cedí ante su insistencia que duró alrededor de cinco minutos, no sé por que le encantaba comprar cabritas si ni siquiera comía como persona normal, claramente era vampiro y no necesariamente se alimentaba de cabritas.

Ese día pasó normalmente, estar con Edward me hizo olvidar toda la tarde mi "pequeño gran problema" como lo llamaba él. Nos reímos como nunca, la película era excelente, ya mi día comenzaba a alegrarme, sacando el sol en la pequeña tormenta, hasta que comenzó un mareo no muy normal en mí.

Rápidamente me paré, mirando fijamente con pánico a Edward con mi mano tapando mi boca, mi pálida piel se volvió casi transparente, comencé a transpirar helado y a escuchar cada vez menos, mis rodillas cedieron, junto con la aparición magnífica de Edward con un balde para vomitar.

Al terminar de votar todo alimento del día, Edward se sentó junto a mí, por mi rendida cara, al darme cuenta a que se debía mi repentino vómito. Todo se unió en un dos por tres, mis manos taparon mi cara, para llorar, ¿Qué haría ahora?, sentí el cariño de Edward a mi lado, sentados ambos en el suelo.

Traté de comer de nuevo, pero todo lo devolvía, Edward comenzó a preocuparse, ya que yo seguía con hambre pero todo lo regurgitaba. Claramente mi mejor amigo me leyó la mente, esto era más que serio, llamó a Carlisle y él le dijo que llegaría mañana en la madrugada, por lo que llamé a Charlie para contarle que dormiría donde Edward, y que si llamaba Jacob, que lo dudaba por nuestra discusión de ayer, que le dijera que me llamara al celular.

Edward me tomó y me llevó a su habitación, me recostó sobre su cama en silencio, mientras yo casi moría de hambre, apoyó mi cabeza en su pecho para que tratara de dormir, pero era imposible, su cara me demostraba que algo escondía, algo que él sabía que yo recordaría, pero en mi mente reinaba la batalla que tendría con Charlie cuando supiera, sin embargo no hablaba nada.

Lo último que recuerdo es una frase que me dijo, antes de que yo cayera en los brazos de Morfeo, que fue:

-_Prepárate para mañana Bella, esto es más serio de lo que tu mente imagina._

¡Fin!

* * *

¡Hola!...espero que les haya gustado este capi también, les prometo que el otro será so much better, seriously.

Gracias por los que pasan por aquí y les gustó de igual modo, ya subiré el capi de clases de biomecánica y eso les puedo decir.

Nos vemos en el próximo capi, cuídense del resfrío, no como yo que estoy más que resfriada porque mis anticuerpos son flojos, no les caigo bien o seriamente no tengo T.T.

Bye! N. M

PS: Como siempre dedicado a mi melliza Magdi. Malfoy y Naty que me matan cuando les paso los capis para leerlos y se me olvida mencionar que no los termino y les dan ganas de golpearme… xD…las quiero un montón.

PS2: Sin olvidar a mi vampiro personal, que ahora me tapa todas la noches para que no pase frío ni me resfríe más de lo que estoy y me tapa los oídos para que no escuche los ruidos del exterior y pueda soñar con él en paz.


	3. ¿Amigo?

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son de mi propiedad porque blah blah blah...xDDD naaa... son de la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer.. yo solo juego con ellos e invento historias y locuras...xDDD llevano mi imaginacion hasta el infinito... la historia es mia y salio como todos saben de una conversacion con una amiga ^^... enjoy it!

* * *

Consecuencias de un Amor

**Capitulo 3**

_Edward_

Aunque traté con todas mi fuerzas de disimular, no podía creer que Bella estuviera embarazada. Desde que la llamé por haber olvidado lo que íbamos a hacer, a penas contestó sentí una rareza en su voz por el teléfono. Fue por sólo ese motivo que me dirigí rápidamente a su casa, y cuando me abrió la puerta, me aseguro completamente mi teoría de que algo había pasado.

Al acariciar su cabello mientras lloraba, sentí su aroma totalmente distinto al que siempre había salido por los poros de su piel, por lo que quise pensar automáticamente que era por haber estado con su perrito faldero y no otra cosa. Al abrazarla, lloró como si se le fuera la vida en ello, aún no entendía lo que le sucedía, o a lo mejor no quería entenderlo tampoco si ese problema provenía de Jacob, por que no respondía de mis actos. Pero aún no me podía sacar de la cabeza que su esencia había cambiado, ya que sin eso, era estar si ella, eso era lo que la hacía diferente de las demás, por lo menos para mí **(N/A: awwwwww).**

Después de estar junto a ella, hasta que sus lágrimas cesaron, recibí su noticia como un golpe en la cara, que en realidad no estaba preparado para escucharla, no escucharla decir esa palabra precisamente "embarazada". Hubiera preferido millones de veces que ese perrito hubiera terminado con ella a que Bella quedara embarazada, con razón su aroma había cambiado, pero algo me hacía sentir o pensar que algo raro pasaba con ella, o en ese momento lo sentí así.

Después de que pasó la tarde entera conmigo a solas en mi casa, me di cuenta que el embarazo de ella no era normal. Obviamente quedar embarazada de un lobito no era para nada normal, y ella lo sabía, pero los síntomas no son tan rápidos. La repentina regurgitación de Bella me preocupó por completo, lo único que quería era llamar a Carlisle e interrumpir su salida al bosque, pero sin embargo ella no quería y yo no podía obligarla.

No sabía que hacer, me preocupaba siempre que Bella se enfermaba, resfriaba o cualquier cosa, pero al estar embarazada y tan joven, podía perderla y eso no me podía suceder, no a mí.

Cuando ya me di cuenta que todo lo que comía no alcanzaba ni a procesar, llamé a Carlisle sin importarme la opinión de Bella en ese momento, creo que esta a sido la primera vez que pienso eso, pero claramente ella estaba totalmente de acuerdo, ya que no podía estar botando todo lo que comía.

Carlisle me dijo que llegaría al día siguiente en la mañana, para ir a hacerle los exámenes necesarios a Bella, para saber a que se debía este problema al estómago, pero claramente no alcancé a contarle a Carlisle toda la verdad, pero ya habría tiempo para eso mañana. Bella cayó sobre mis brazos en un sueño completamente profundo, menos mal que alcanzó a avisarle a Charlie de ello, ya que no quería tener problemas después con Jacob, no más de los que ya tenía. Al sentirla apoyada sobre mi pecho, recordé un beso que nos dimos una noche que vino a mi casa, porque había peleado con Jacob. Nos pusimos de acuerdo para olvidarlo, pero yo no podía, siempre he estado enamorado de ella, pero no se lo quería decir, ya que fue mi culpa ponerme como su mejor amigo, sin decirle completamente la verdad, y es por este motivo que siempre que se viene a quedar a dormir, Emmet comienza a molestarme mentalmente.

Sin embargo, ninguno recordaba nada, ya que ese día nos fuimos entre trago y trago conversando, que no nos dimos cuenta en realidad de aquel beso que aún baña mis sueños cada noche. Nunca había bebido tanto alcohol como ese día, y lo hice con la persona más importante para mí, ni ser vampiro me liberaba de las consecuencias del alcohol, ya que claramente este viajaba directo a mi cabeza por lo que ni yo ni Bella tenemos recuerdos de ello, y para que decir el día siguiente, cuando despertamos ambos en la cama todos desordenados, por lo que nos dio algo para reír.

Bella durmió en pequeños tramos, haciendo que se levantara a cada momento a vomitar no sé qué, ya que no le había dado nada de comer aún. A primera hora del día siguiente Carlisle me llamó.

_-¿Edward?-_ dijo con un tono de voz para nada agradable

-_si soy yo, dime, te he estado esperando con Bella-_ dije cerciorándome de que se acordara de mi petición.

-_Si hijo, por eso te llamo, inmediatamente trae a Bella al hospital, la atenderé de inmediato-_ dijo con un tono de voz más calmado.

_-Voy para allá_

Bella dormía, sin nadie en casa tampoco, la tomé fácilmente en brazos acomodándola es la parte trasera de mi Volvo plateado tapándola con una manta, por el frío clima que reinaba en Forks. Demore por lo menos un par de minutos en llegar al hospital, cosa que con calma lo hacía en veinte, el indicador de velocidad llegó a marcar hasta 250 Km/Hora. Mi hermoso ángel aún dormía, por lo que le pedimos a Carlisle una habitación para que descansara por mientras que le ponían suero y cosas por el estilo, por su deshidratación.

Después de unos instantes despertó algo confundida, rápidamente me acerqué a ella, para ponerla al tanto de lo que sucedía y como habíamos llegado hasta ahí, se notaba cuanto le afectaba la falta de comida, por lo que sin rezongar tuvo que aceptar la bandeja de comida. Luego de devorar aquella horrenda comida típica de los hospitales, rápidamente en una silla de ruedas la llevé al banco de sangre, para su muestra, verificando si estaba embarazada de aquel estúpido Jacob o no.

Alice, no sé por qué motivo, me cerró su mente, mirándome de una forma totalmente dramática, sin embargo no la tomé en cuenta y aguanté la respiración por mientras que Bella intentaba no ver la aguja que le introducían. Nunca le haría daño, aunque su sangre estuviera en bandeja frente a mí, pero claramente en ese lugar tenían millones de bolsas con grupos sanguíneos y sangre por doquier, por lo que no me costó en absoluto privarme del aburrido consumo de oxígeno. Al extraer la cantidad de sangre correspondiente para hacer el examen, Bella se sentó totalmente contenta.

_-Que delicioso aroma Edward, ¿A qué huele?-_ me dijo inhalando el aire a su alrededor. Mi nariz la imitó, respirando y sintiendo en mi garganta solamente el olor a sangre que reinaba en la sala, mientras Carlisle miraba totalmente extrañado desde la puerta de entrada del banco de sangre.

_-No… huelo nada de comida Bella-_ le dije con mi voz extrañada, al ser imposible para mí no oler algo al menos a 5 metros a la redonda.

_-Si Edward, huele bien, hay un olor exquisito-_ me dijo nuevamente cerrando los ojos.

_-Bella, aquí huele solo a sangre y hospital-_ dijo un más extrañado aún-_ y esos son los olores que más odias._

Carlisle se acercó rápidamente, me tomó del brazo y me guió fuera del pasillo, me detuve sin mirarlo, ya que mis ojos se dirigían a Bella, inhalando el olor a sangre con ímpetu, extrañamente miró su brazo, viendo como una gota de sangre salía luego de la inyección, su dedo lentamente lo sacó acercándolo a su nariz para olerlo, _¡No!_ Fue lo que pensé al darme cuenta que la dirigía a su boca, lo que lo saboreó con ímpetu. Miré inmediatamente a Carlisle, no podía ser que haya hecho eso, Bella odiaba la sangre, ni siquiera la podía oler y ahora la saboreaba tanto como yo lo hacía con mis presas. Carlisle posó su mano en mi hombro para tranquilizarme, ya mi rostro estaba totalmente contraído al no entender por qué demonios Bella hacía cosas extrañas, junto con que Alice me miraba al fondo del pasillo, como si algo me escondiera.

_-Edward, Alice vio algo, que no es para nada reconfortante-_ me dijo causando un mar de pensamientos acerca de lo que sucedía.

_-¿Qué? ¿Pasa algo malo?-_ dije no pudiendo adivinar lo que me quería decir.

_-Hijo, Bella está embarazada…-_ como si no supiera, dije mirando dramáticamente al techo- _De ti Edward._

¿Qué?, pero si yo nunca me había acostado con ella, claramente odiaba su relación con Jacob pero no como para acostarme con Bella, eso nunca. Odiaba cuando las mujeres pensaban en más de un hombre y encontraba totalmente cobarde que los hombres hicieran eso con las mujeres.

_-Pp..pero-_ dije tragando saliva ante lo complicado de la situación-_ Yo no he tenido relaciones con Bella, ella está con Jacob.-_ dije horrorizado.

_-Acerca de eso, creo que sí hijo-_ ¡No!, yo jamás haría algo parecido dije para mí- _Alice mientras estábamos en el bosque, vio a Bella embarazada, y vio unas imágenes del pasado-_ me dijo calmándome, mi cara de pánico se tornó a ira, ¡No podía ser eso!, ni siquiera lo recuerdo, y Bella tampoco.

-_¿Qué imágenes?, No puede ser Carlisle, yo no hice nada, Bella es…-_ me demoré un momento en decirlo, ya que me dolía pero ya estaba todo hecho.-_Ella es mi amiga.-_ dije más bajo aún, pero Carlisle me escuchó.

-_Aquel día que bebieron, hijo-_ me dijo calmándome más aún, en un momento sentí una calma a mi alrededor que calmo toda preocupación que tenía, me di cuenta que Jasper me controlaba a la distancia. Sacudí mi cabeza para aclarar mis pensamientos.

Me pinché el puente de la nariz, al tener tanto estrés dentro de mí, ¿Cómo le diría a Bella? Y ¿Cómo lo haríamos para que supiera Jacob?, es más ¿Qué haríamos con la alimentación de Bella ahora que el feto resultaba ser bebedor de sangre?

.

..

…

Fin!

* * *

Hola, al fin terminé el capi, lo siento seriamente no he tenido mucho tiempo, y con estrés funciono… xD!, así que espero que no me demore mucho en subir el que viene… por lo menos Edward ya sabe que es un vampirito el bebé de Bella … ^^

Bueno los dejo, tengo que estudiar como siempre ¬¬, nos vemos en el próximo capi.

Saludos!

N.M.

PS: Dedicado a mi melliza Magdi que me ayuda, sube el ánimo y es todo para mí, gracias por tu apoyo incondicional hermanis ^^.

PS2: Y también a mi vampiro personal que claramente no piensa en mí, sino que piensa en otra U.u…. bueno, te dedico igual el capi.. por si eres mío más adelante…xDDD.


End file.
